GNMA-Y0002V-2 Gadelaza
|unit type = Heavy Artillery Innovator use Mobile Armor |operators = Star Strike |known pilots = |power plant = *6 GN Drive Tau (Series Type) *4 GN Drive Tau (Weapon Pods) *1 GN Drive Tau (Reserve) |armaments = *GN Micro Missiles *GN Blaster *Wing Bits x40 (Stored in Weapons Pods) *Anti Mobile Suit Turrets |special equipment = *Weapon Pod Recharge Dock *GN Field *Trans Am System |accommodation = *Duel Pilot Cockpit *Mobile Suit Dock *Quantum Brainwave Control System *GN Drive Tau Recharge Equipment *Duel Haro Dock |affiliation = Star Strike |universe = Anno Domini |armour = E-Carbon/Regenium Hybrid Composite |combine = *Heavy Assault Container *GN-XR-01 GN Roller *GN-0000RE2+GNR-010 00 Raiser R2}} History When the Innovator War began shortly after the conclusion of the ELS War, Star Strike intervened in an attempt to put an end to the hostilities. To ensure that they could remain secret during their operations, a special variant of the now mass produced Gadelaza was designed. Like the original, Star Strike's Gadelaza featured 6 GN Drive Taus in a series setup, with a 7th drive used as a backup should one fail. Unlike previous models however, this Gadelaza was equipped with a miniaturized version of the GN Drive Tau recharge equipment installed on The Traveller. This enabled it to overcome the issue of power generation and granted the same operational time as the original GN-Drives. Instead of retaining the 14 Big GN Fangs, Star Strike went to a smaller and more versatile remote weapon. The Gadelaza was equipped with four GN Weapons Pods. Each pod was similar to the Big Fangs in that they featured their own GN Drive Taus as well as a complement of remote weapons. Each pod contained 10 Wing Bits. Star Strike's Gadelaza was considerably smaller than the original, being slightly larger than the Alvatore. This was made possible because with only two GN Weapons Pods to handle, the Gadelaza could afford a more compact design. Because of this, it was considerably faster than other mobile suits and mobile armors. The faster speeds and vastly superior maneuverability compared to other units were taken advantage of in the Gadelaza Piercing Mode. The internal structure of the Gadelaza was mostly hollow. This was to allow room for a mobile suit to be stored within the mobile armor itself, similar to the Assault Containers. This gave the pilot a quick means of escape should the Gadelaza be critically damaged in battle. Unlike the Assault Container, the Gadelaza couldn't draw power from the mobile suits GN Drive or GN Capacitors. This version of the Gadelaza is featured in SD Gundam G Generation Fanon. Equipment *'GN Weapons Pod:' Star Strike used a modified version of the Big Fangs used by the original Gadelaza. Similar to the Big Claws, the Weapons Pods each featured their own GN Drive Tau. They also contained a dock for multiple remote weaponry. Instead of containing GN Fangs however, each pod contained 10 Wing Bits. For offensive purposes, the Weapons Pods were each equipped with a smaller version of the GN Blaster, able to produce the same output as Seravee. The Gadelaza was equipped with four weapons pods. *'GN Blaster:' The GN Blaster of the Gadelaza was largely unchanged. The only differences were the smaller size and improved cooling technology. As a result it could fire blasts more frequently and far more focused. *'Anti Mobile Suit Turrets:' Equipped onto the rear end of the Gadelaza, mounted just behind the GN Drives, were 8 turrets designed to intercept and destroy enemy mobile suits or missiles. *'GN Micro Missiles: '''The Gadelaza was equipped with 116 GN Micro Missiles for use in combat. These could be fired all at once if necessary. The missiles were stored in the belly of the mobile armor. Modes *'Cruiser Mode:' Similar to the original Gadelaza, the mobile armor utilized a cruiser mode outside of combat. This mode granted improved acceleration. A unique feature of the cruiser mode was the Optical Camouflage System. this turned the Gadelaza completely invisible to the naked eye. *'Combat Mode:' In combat mode, the sides of the Gadelaza would fold outward to reveal wings in an X-Wing formation. The wings doubled as cutters for hit and run tactics. In this mode, the "head" of the mobile armor would extend outward. The GN Weapons Pods could be deployed in this mode. *'Piercing Mode:' In Piercing Mode, the GN-Blaster would close shut. At the same time the mobile armor would emit a high intensity GN Field in front of the blaster in the form of a large dagger. The Gadelaza would then charge at full speed at the target in an attempt to ram and utterly shred the opponent. In this mode, the Gadelaza was capable of smashing through even the toughest armor without a scratch. Features *'Trans Am System:' Gadelaza could utilize Trans Am for increased output. To date the Gadelaza uses the most powerful Trans Am, capable through the multitude of GN Drive Taus. *'GN Field: The Gadelaza was capable of emitting a GN Field. This was used for both offense and defense. *'''Diver Field: For atmospheric entry, the Gadelaza could utilize the Diver Field. *'Quantum Brainwave Control System:' The Gadelaza featured a highly advanced control system designed to coordinate the Quantum Brainwaves of the pilot with the machine for maximum utilization of remote weaponry.